por perder el diario
by Orox Inoshuke
Summary: Hinata pierde su diario que con tanto esfuerzo a protegido, Naruto lo encuentra sin saber de quien es, Sasuke tramara algo que sera en beneficio para todos... o no?
1. prologo

**OGAYO GENTE**

**YO: ANTES DE EMPESAR ESTE FIC DIRÉ UN PAR DE COSAS, ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A DOS GRANDES AMIGAS **

**VALE: LA PRIMERA PAU**

**YO: PAU O MEGAMI COMO TE CONOCEMOS AQUÍ, TU FUISTE MI PRIMERA LECTORA EN MI PRIMER FIC Y CREO QUE TE PROMETÍ UN FIC DEL NARUHINA Y PUES AQUÍ ESTA. TE DOY LAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN EL FIC HIGH SCHOOL QUE A INICIADAS DE SEPTIEMBRE SE RE-ESCRIBIRÁ Y PUES, NO SERA UN CROSS CON FAIRY TAIL, PONDRÉ A LOS PERSONAJES QUE E INVENTADO Y TODO ESO **

**VALE: LA QUE SIGUE TAMA**

**YO: TAMA O KATAKA, LA VERDAD EL POCO TIEMPO QUE HABLAMOS YA TE CONSIDERO UNA GRAN AMIGA, ME GUSTAN TUS FICS Y PUES ME ENTERE QUE ESTUVISTE HACIENDO ALGO EN TU ESCUELA, ALGÚN PROYECTO A ALGO POR EL ESTILO Y CREO QUE ESTUVISTE TRABAJANDO MUY DURO**

**VALE: ASÍ QUE OROX DECIDIÓ DEDICARLES ESTE FIC JUNTO CON OTRA CHICA (...), OROX QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?**

**YO: LUEGO HABLAMOS VALE, BUENO, LA JOVEN QUE ME ESTA APOYANDO EN ESTE FIC ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE , A TI TE DOY MUCHO CRÉDITO EN ESTO Y TE DOY LA GRACIAS POR AYUDARME ^^, AHORA SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS INICIA EL FIC Y SI LEYERON AL TITULO PUES, ES TEMPORAL ASTA QUE KHY Y YO DECIDAMOS EL NOMBRE **

**VALE: VOY A MATAR A ES... (OROX LA LEVANTA)**

**YO: CHICOS DEN EL FIC, YO VOY A CALMAR A VALE (SE LA LLEVA A UNA HABITACIÓN)**

**GRAY: SOLO ESPERO QUE NO COMETA UNA BARBARIDAD **

**AHORA SI, INICIAMOS**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

* * *

Prologo: como inicio todo

**Hinata pov**

estoy muy nerviosa, acabo de perder algo preciado para mi, algo muy importante donde tengo ay parte de mi vida

así es, perdí mi diario en el que ay tengo escrito mas o menos un año entero de mi vida y cosas vergonzosas, y recientemente escribí sobre un día en la que me pase muy bien con la persona a quien amo (^/^)

siempre llevaba conmigo ya que si lo dejaba en mi casa pues no dudo que mi hermana Hanabi lo hubiera leído y que lo publicara en su blog, aun que la quiero si es bastante cruel

la verdad no se como lo perdí, por que lo tuve que aceptar en mi cumpleaños 16 años, cierto, fue un regalo de mi mejor amiga Sakura

ella y yo asistimos a la misma escuela, la Konoha akademī (escuela en la que se cursa la prepa y la universidad)

Sakura y yo nos conocimos en la primaria cuando nos vimos involucradas en un problema que organizo un chico peli rubio que responde al nombre de Naruto (U/U), al principio creí que era un niño problemático sin tener nada mejor que hacer que molestar a todo el mundo, pero después de que me defendió de unos niños que no me dejaban de molestar, cambio mi forma de pensar hacia el

desde ese día lo admire ya que el nunca se rendía y no se retractaba a lo que decía, si se proponía a algo lo hacia sin importar lo difícil que fuera, siempre cometía locuras y siempre Iruka sensei lo reprendía, Iruka sensei era como el hermano mayor de Naruto ya que los dos comparte la misma historia, perdieron a sus padres a manos de uno de los asesinos llamado Kurama quien juro venganza tras ser ejecutado y para ello lanzo una maldición hacia Naruto cuando el era tan solo un bebé

desde ese momento todos le tenían miedo a Naruto, nadie se le acercaba y lo maltrataban, pero el nunca se rendía y fue esa determinación que todo el mundo lo empeso a ver con otros ojos, ya no lo veían como el niño maldito sino como a otra persona aun que eso no quitaba que lo vieran como el chico que le gusta gastar bromas a todo el mundo, creo que lo hacia por que se le quedo eso de se el bufón de la clase

nunca pensé que mi admiración hacia Naruto se convirtiera en amor, estuve a su lado apoyándolo, por alguna extraña razón el junto con Sakura, Saseku quien era su mejor amigo aun que se la pasaran en una rivalidad y yo, siempre concedíamos en la misma clase y fuimos a parar a la misma secundaria, solo que en la secundaria Naruto y yo compartíamos clase y taller, estuvimos haci durante el primer 1, después de eso decidí en confesarle mi amor pero era como si el destino me jugara una mala broma, por alguna extraña razón el se tuvo que ir con su padrino Jiraiya a estados unidos

se fue en el día en que me había decidido en confesarle mis sentimientos, después de Naruto se fue, Sasuke dejo de venir a la escuela y fue a parar a una pandilla y a Sakura la cambiaron de escuela por sus calificaciones que eran excelentes, me quede sola asta que conocí a Kiba y a Shino que eran estudiantes de intercambio, al principio los ignoraba cuando me hablaban pero después de un tiempo hable con ellos y después nos convertimos en amigos, pasamos el resto de la secundaria juntos y después fuimos a parar a la Konoha akademī

ay fue en donde me re-encontré con Sakura, nos alegramos de vernos que pasamos los primeros 6 meses juntas, y luego fue del mes de diciembre fue si el destino me diera una oportunidad, a iniciadas de Febrero Naruto regreso y no venia solo, venia acompañado por su gran amigo Sasuke y por una chica que se llama Ino quien al parecer también una cierta rivalidad con Sakura

Cuando los vi lo primero que me curso por la mente fue en lo mucho que había crecido Naruto, se veía mas maduro y alegre, a Sasuke se le veía un poco mas guapo y al igual que Naruto, mas maduro

la verdad es que me sentí nerviosa y mas cuando mandaron a Naruto a sentarse a mi lado, pensé que no me reconoseria pero me equivoque, cuando me vio dio el grito, aun me acuerdo de eso

- qu-que sucede Naruto-kun? - pregunte un poco nerviosa al ver que Naruto se me quedo mirando por un largo rato

- no se por que, pero siento que te conozco de algo - me siguió mirando, me sorprendí cuando lo vi levantarse y decir - PERO SI ERES TU HINATA! - ese grito, no mas bien afirmación llamo la atención de la clase

pude escuchar de como Sasuke decir que _otra vez armando una escena _y a Sakura decir _este nunca cambia_

- cuanto tiempo Hinata - seguía hablando como si nada pasara - dime como te a i...- fue interrumpido gracias a que el maestro le lanzo un borrador

- joven Uzumaki, luego puede tener una reunión de amigos que ahora esta en clase - sentía que mi cara se ponía roja a mas no poder

después de ese suceso hablamos del tiempo en que estuvimos separados y me contó algo que me puso triste

me contó sobre como en su escuela en Estados Unidos nadie se le acercaba ni siquiera le hablaban, estuvo unos meses así hasta que comenzaron a aceptarlo gracias a una chica que se encontraba en su misma clase y que decidió integrarlo, me dijo como comenzaron a hablar cada vez mas y mas, hasta que un día el se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, y entonces me contó como después de declararsele empezaron a andar, eso no me gusto del todo, me uso muy triste saber que una vez que el había regresa me entero que tiene novia, pero por otro lado sabia que no debía de ser así que si el era feliz yo también lo seria, el problema general ahora era mi diario, no podía creer haberlo perdido mi suerte va de mal en peor últimamente...

Continuara...

* * *

**ICHIGO: Y BUENO, ESTO SERIA EL INICIO DEL FIC**

**ORIHIME: ESPERO QUE OROX-KUN ESTE BIEN**

**(SE ABRE LA PUERTA)**

**YO: SOLO ESPERA AY, DEJA QUE DE UN AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE Y YA VUELVO**

**VALE: ESTA BIEN, PERO QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE TRAER LA...**

**YO: NO, NO SE ME OLVIDA**

**GRAY: Y AHORA QUE TIENES QUE HACER?**

**YO: LO QUE ELLA ME A ESTADO PIDIENDO DESDE HACE UN TIEMPO**

**RUKIA: TE REFIERES A**

**YO: SI**

**ICHIGO: TE DESEO SUERTE **

**YO: PUES PARA ESO ES ESTA CAJA (MOSTRANDO LA CAJA)**

**BUENO AMIG , PUES ESTO ESTARÍA SIENDO MI PRIMER FIC DEL NARUHINA, Y SI LEYERON LO DE MI PERFIL, PUES COMO ESTA AY ESCRITO NO SUBIRÉ OTRO CAP SINO ASTA SEPTIEMBRE, RAZONES PUES, CUANDO REGRESE SE LAS DIGO**

**ASI QUE POR LO TANTO OS PIDO PACIENCIA Y COMO SIEMPRE ME DESPIDO, AAAAAASSSTAAAAAA LLAAAAAAAA OOOOTTTTRRRAAAAAAAAA **


	2. la tentación es algo que un amigo apoya

**YOS GENTE**

**YO: ANTES QUE NADA OS PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA PERO JODER, A KIMI-CHAN (K.h.u.u.g.a.D.N QUITAD LOS PUNTOS) Y A MI NO NOS LLEGABA LA INSPIRACIÓN (TT_TT)**

**VALE: OROX!**

**YO: TRANQUILA, YA TE DIJE QUE ES UNA MUY BUENA AMIGA NADA MAS**

**VALE: HMM**

**YO: IGNOREN LOS ATAQUES DE CELOS DE VALE, Y AHORA POR LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO A ESPERADO PERO ANTES EL RESUMEN:**

**EN ESTE CAP SE EXPLICARA DE COMO HINATA PIERDE SU DIARIO Y COMO CIERTO PERSONAJE LO ENCUENTRA **

**YO: Y ANTES QUE NADA LES DIERA QUE AY OTRO INTEGRANTE PARA HACER ESTE FIC Y ES OTRA AMIGA (^^u) QUE SE MENCIONARA ASTA EL FIN DEL CAP JUNTO CON LA LLEGADA DE KIMI-CHAN**

**VALE: CUANDO LLEGUE LA VOY... (APARECEN ICHIGO Y GRAY, LA TOMAN DE LOS HOMBROS Y LA LLEVAN A ARRASTRAS) A DONDE ME LLEVAN? (LA AVIENTAN A UN CUARTO Y CIERRAN LA PUERTA) SACADME DE AQUII**

**YO: GRACIA ICHIGO, GRAY (LOS DOS SE VAN)**

**VALE: OROX, SI NO ME SACAS DE AQUÍ JURO QUE DE... (SE CORTA YA QUE DE LA NADA APERASEN MÚLTIPLES PUERTAS DE METAL)**

**YO: LO SIENTO VALE, PERO AHORA ERES UNA AMENAZA MUNDIAL, ASTA QUE SE TE BAJE EL PH Y ME PROMETAS QUE NO LAS MATARAS **

**BUENO, MIENTRAS CALMO A VALE DISFRUTEN EL CAP Y PIDO DISCULPAS SI COMIENZA CORTO PERO DECIDÍ QUE LOS PRIMEROS CAP SERÁN CORTOS**

**() ****INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

******_I _****SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**  


**********U ****FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**  


**********/**** DOS O MAS PERSONAS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Cap 1: la tentación es algo que un amigo apoya (XD) (antes que se me olvide, pondré e ahora en adelante las partes que iso Kimi-chan así **(k.d.n)**)

"_mi suerte es de mal a peor_" fueron los pensamientos de Hinata mientras buscaba en la hora del receso su diario perdido "solo espero que nadie lo aya encontrado... espera, tal vez lo encuentre una persona bondadosa y lo mande a objetos perdidos" pensamientos positivos se fueron reemplazados con la llegada del negativo "_y si lo encuentra alguien y si se da cuenta que es mio, seguro que me.._" cada pensamiento negativo llegaba a Hinata mientras seguia buscando su diario

La chica busca en los pasillos mientras recuerda como paso todo eso

flash back

1 hora antes

todo estaba de forma muy normal, demasiado en el salón 2-h, el salón considerado mas fiestero y alocado (XD)

Hinata iba caminando por los pasillos mientras escribía algo en un cuadernito pequeño forrado de morado junto con su amiga Sakura

- otra vez escribiendo Hinata-chan, porque no lo dejas en tu casa - le sugiere por encima vez Sakura

- por una razón, Hanabi - con solo decir eso y Sakura ve que es mas peligroso Hanabi que cualquier sub normal (no mames, tan peligrosa es O.O)

- insisto que deberías de cambiar de hermana

- no digas eso Sakura-chan, aun que sea malvada la quiero como tal

- joder Kiba, esta me la pagas - grita Naruto mientras se abre la puerta de un portazo dejando ver al nombrado salir volando

- pues ven que aquí te espero - le reta Kiba mientras le lanza un libro de ciencias

- apunta bien - dice Naruto mientras accede escobando el libro

Sakura y Hinata se quedan congeladas al ver el gran desorden que había allí, mesas y sillas posicionadas como barricadas mientras se lanzan libros y cuadernos como proyectiles

Sasuke, Shino y Shikamaru estaban recargados en la pared, observando a la mayoría de sus compañeros, quienes peleaban con los libros junto con Naruto y Kiba

- toma esto Naruto - grita Kiba mientras le lanza un libro con dirección a la cara del nombrado

- como dije, apunta bien pelao - dice mientras le lanza mil libros y libretas

- como sucedió esto? - pregunta Sakura mientras trata de controlar la situación

- no lo se, lo único que se fue que Naruto y Kiba trajeron una bolsa llena de libros viejos y cuadernos usados y sugirieron una guerra al estilo bolas de nieve y casi todo el salón le entro - explica Shikamaru con pereza

- bueno era de esperarse de ese par, me pregunto como es que mantienen una rivalidad y al mismo tiempo se llevan bien esos dos - se pregunta Sasuke

- creo que tu no eres el maaa… - no termino de decir Hinata ya que se resbalo con un libro en el piso

ella cerro fuerte mente los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llego a causa de que estaba siendo sostenida por Sasuke y Shino quienes reaccionaron de forma rápida

- estas bien? - pregunta Shino mientras la ayuda a ponerse en pie

- si, muchas gracias chicos - agradece mientras siente que le falta algo, después de meditar se dio cuenta que no tenia entre manos su diario

después de dar miradas a por todo el salón lo encontró tirado en el suelo, aliviada se aproxima a agarrarlo pero, un compañero de clases lo cojee pensando que era uno de los cuadernos que Naruto y Kiba trajeron y lo lanza sin atinarle a nadie mas que a la ventana

todos se congelan al ver el vidrio roto, Naruto se acerca y revisa

- creo que la cagamos - comenta Naruto mientras se asoma a ver el daño que hicieron

- hola a todos - saluda un hombre de pelo gris y con una banda que le cubre el ojo izquierdo

- Kakashi-seneeeeeeiiii - grita Naruto tropezándose con un libro y cae irremediablemente por la ventana rota

todos van a ver si esta bien atra vez de la ventana rota, ven que cayo en unos arbustos

- eso si que es tener suerte - comenta Shikamaru

- aver si no se rompió un hueso - bromea Sasuke

"_a veces me pregunto si en verdad son amigos…_" fueron los pensamientos de Kiba con una gota resbalando por su cabeza

- sera mejor que le avise a la enfermera Tsunade de esto - dice Kakashi tratando de escaparse

- usted no va a ninguna parte - le detiene Sakura - en primer lugar, donde demonios estaba?

- a bueno, es una historia graciosa, mira, cuando iba caminando directo al salón se me cruso un gato negro y tuve que tomar una desviación y entonces...

- se encontró a una ancianita perdida, si ya lo sabemos/ya nos la a contado - dicen todos los alumnos

- nop, esta vez me encontré a un anciano - dice con ironía

- es lo mismo - dice Sakura molesta

mientras que Sakura regaña a su maestro Hinata se acerca a la ventana a ver si logra ver su diario

fin del flash back

Hinata al terminar de recordar se detiene a pensar

"_el lugar en donde_…" después de meditar un poco - ¡el patio de adelante! (les dejo la estructura a su imaginación) - después de recordar sale corriendo hacia el patio

**(****k.d.n**)

Hinata corría desesperada mente buscando encontrar su diario pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, absolutamente todo el pasillo estaba mojado por lo que se resbalo con el agua unos 500 veces

…..

En el patio delantero de la escuela un rubio adolorido se limpiaba las ropas que estaban llenas de polvo al haber caído desde semejante altura, no creía haberse quebrado algún hueso o algo por el estilo pero ante la duda iría a la enfermería a que lo revisaran.  
se paraba lentamente cuando vio un pequeño cuaderno rojo tirado en el pasto, pensando que era uno de sus libros viejos lo tomo, lo puso en su bolsillo y se fue rápidamente del lugar. A todo esto Hinata aun iba descontrolada por la escuela

"_Tengo que llegar rápido al patio delantero_" pensaba cuando sus sandalias comenzaron a patinar sobre el mojado piso por enecima vez pero esta vez en vez del duro golpe vio como era sostenida por nada mas y nada menos que su rubio favorito, esto hizo que inmediatamente su cara se tornara completamente roja

- Estas bien - le pregunto Naruto a ella entonces puso una mano en su frente... - parece como si tuvieras fiebre - fue todo lo que pudo soportar al instante Hinata se desmayo dejando a un confundido Naruto esta decidió cargarla y llevársela con el a la enfermería.

Una vez allá la enfermera comenzó a revisarlos tranquilamente

- Estas bien pero quédate en reposo un momento hasta que comience el siguiente periodo - le dijo ella a Naruto

- ¿Y Hinata? ¿Como se encuentra? - pregunto el rubio

- Bien fue solamente por las altas temperaturas - dijo sabiendo perfectamente que no era cierto

Una vez terminado el primer periodo Sasuke fue a buscar a Naruto para comentarle unas cosas sobre una fiesta que harían el sábado

- Vamos a la terraza acá hay demasiada gente - dijo el azabache

- Dale, solo espérame que llamo a Ino para avisarle que... - no termino Naruto al sentir algo extraño en su bolsillo, cuando lo saco noto que era el libro que había encontrado tirado esa mañana e el patio, lo abrió para ver de que año era y noto algo raro una letra sumamente prolija con corazones y muchos dibujitos, definitivamente ese diario no era suyo

- ¿Que es eso? - pregunta Sasuke intrigado

- Un libro que encontré esta mañana tirado en el patio, creí que era con el que habían roto la ventana pero este no se parece en nada a uno de mis cuadernos

-A ver, dámelo - dijo Sasuke manoteando le el libro a Naruto de las manos y lo primero que le llamo la atención fue el fuerte olor a perfume que emanaba el diario, después de leer cuidadosamente algunas paginas pudo adivinar perfectamente que era, bastaba con leer el encabezado de cada una de las notas, cualquiera podía notarlo... lo que decía al principio de cada pagina era "Querido Diario"

- ¿Y de quien crees que sea? -

- No se, pero amigo tienes mucha suerte, acabas de encontrarte el diario intimo de una mujer…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**YO: ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y COMO DIJE EN EL INICIO AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA INTEGRANTE**

**(APARECE MEGAMI PERO MAS JOVEN Y CON UN CUERPO NO TAN PROPORCIONADO)**

**GRAY: PERO SI ES MEGAMI, PERO POR QUE TIENE EL CUERPO MAS PEQUEÑO**

**YO: ELLA YA NO ES MEGAMI, ES PAULINA Y NOS ACOMPAÑARA EN TODO EL FIC**

**PAU: Y BUENO, DONDE ESTA KYU-CHAN? OROX**

**YO: ESTA LLEGANDO**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE**** NO LLEGARA KIMI-CHAN EN ESTE CAP, LLEGARA PARA EL SIGUIENTE **

**BUENO LECTORES, YO AQUÍ ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DE DECIR QUE PUEDEN APOYAR CON IDEAS, ESTE FIC ES CREADO PARA USTEDES Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAAASTAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOTRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **


End file.
